1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-purpose container. More specifically, the invention relates to a combination multi-panel and continuous zipper construction whereby the unit can be quickly and conveniently converted from a cubic shaped tote bag to a substantially flat unit suitable for a variety of purposes. It can be used for storage when it is fully closed and can provide a flat-cushioned surface when fully opened.
2. Description of the Prior Related Art
There are a variety of activities wherein there are space constraints which limit the ability of an individual to conveniently transport the items necessary to engage in the activity to the site where such activities are to take place. For example, during camping, picnicking, and other related activities, it is desirable to have a cushioned surface on which an individual may sit that will protect the individual from the rough and uneven ground surface and which will assist in thermally insulating the user. Typically, a blanket, or similar article, is used for such functions. However, the blanket is necessarily a further separate article which must be transported with the other paraphernalia associated with such activities, thereby presenting added space and transportation burdens associated therewith.
As another example, the mother of an infant child must often carry with her the various paraphernalia necessary to care for her child when they are away from the ordinary conveniences of home. For instance, she must often carry blankets, or other bedding, so that the child may comfortably nap. As with camping and picnicking activities, the blanket or bedding is necessarily a further separate article which must be transported with the other paraphernalia associated with the child's care thereby presenting added space and transportation burdens.